


Before I Fall Into Deep Slumber

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Она отдаёт ему флакончик, который словно сияет, и прежде чем Драко произносит хоть что-то, Нарцисса говорит:— Передай это Гарри Поттеру.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy





	Before I Fall Into Deep Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before I Fall Into Deep Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420608) by [NeverMessWithTeddyBears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears). 



Нарцисса Малфой дёргается от боли.

— Мама!

Нарцисса из последних сил медленно поднимает руку, отталкивая Драко назад.

Он качает головой.

— Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы принять помощь, мама, — произносит он и помогает ей сесть в кровати, другой рукой с помощью палочки наколдовывая воду.

Она медленно пьёт, и её кашель прекращается.

— Моя палочка, — проговаривает она с едва открытыми глазами.

— Под твоей подушкой, мама, — отвечает Драко, садясь рядом с её кроватью и беря её за руку. Он вырисовывает пальцам круги на коже, и её пальцы кажутся ужасно твёрдыми.

Нарцисса улыбается.

— Спасибо, дорогой, — говорит она, взяв в другую руку палочку. — Передай привет Астории.

Драко Малфой кивает.

***

_Рак та еще сучка._

***

— Моя палочка, — шепчет Нарцисса Малфой с закрытыми глазами.

В этот раз Драко не отвечает, а лишь подходит к её кровати и вытаскивает палочку из под подушки, нежно вкладывая её затем в руку матери.

Найдя в себе силы, Нарцисса приподнимает веки и садится в кровати. Она перекладывает палочку из одной руки в другую, словно ощущая что-то странное и нереальное, и, наконец зажав палочку в своей правой ладони, бормочет заклинание. 

Будто бы из ниоткуда появляется коробочка и медленно перелетает через комнату, опускаясь на простыни рядом с ней. Нарцисса аккуратно открывает её и достаёт маленький флакон, слегка улыбнувшись.

Она отдаёт ему этот флакончик, который словно сияет — и он осознает, что тот и правда сияет; сияет воспоминаниями — и прежде чем Драко произносит хоть что-то, Нарцисса говорит:

— Передай это Гарри Поттеру.

Драко крепко сжимает флакончик и снова кивает, оборачиваясь, решаясь уйти — уйти, чтобы выполнить несказанное обещание — и переступает свою гордость, делая это.

Он думает, что Гарри Поттер узнает, что с этим делать.

_Последнее желание Нарциссы Малфой — очистить имя своего сына, и она сделает это с помощью последнего, что у неё осталось: её воспоминаний._


End file.
